Not Alike
by Gurokawaii
Summary: Midoriya Izuku has a problem... he's crushing on more than one person! He knows they'll never return his feelings, but he may as well try to get them to like him, I mean, why not?
1. Chapter 1

Shouto sat at his desk in the back of the room, staring at the back of Izuku's head, who was focusing on the teacher at the front of the room. He couldn't help but wonder what Izuku would look like naked, and as he fantasized about Izuku's small, fragile, clothless body in his arms Aizawa called out his name. "Todoroki." He said, once, twice, then three times before Shouto actually turned his gaze away from Izuku, who was staring at him with a blush on his face (as he now knew that Shouto was distracted because he was looking at him) and focused his attention on Aizawa. "Y- Yes Aizawa-teacher?" He said loud and clearly and to his surprise, Aizawa just said, "Please pay more attention in class." Instead of scolding him. Some of the class snickered but turned back around to face Aizawa as the lesson continued on. This had been happening a lot lately, he'd been caught staring at Izuku from afar on many occasions now, and it was starting to get a little embarrassing, not to mention his grades were starting to slip. But, Izuku remained clueless to his liking him, so he was in the clear. Not with the rest of the class though, who had been asking him about his 'crush' a lot as of late, and it had been obvious why. But the person he most needed to look out for, was Katsuki, who had reminded him on many occasions that Izuku was his man. And at these times, Shouto would remind Katsuki that Izuku was nobody's 'man', and certainly would never be his, which would cause Katsuki to snort and walk away arrogantly, but not before cursing him out. It never failed.

Shouto tried his best to pay attention to what Aizawa was saying, and he would see Izuku glance back at him every now and then from the corner of his eye.

'Cute.' He thought, his mind wandering back to the image of Izuku naked, on his hands and knees, begging for Todoroki to be inside of him. "Umm… Todoroki-kun?..." Mina said from in front of him, waving a hand in his face as Momo stood by her side, waiting for Shouto to come out of his trance. "Huh?" He muttered, looking up at her.

"Daydreaming about a certain Greenette?" Momo grinned.

"No… I was just thinking about my sister, she called me yesterday and said she was having a hard time as of late." He said, which wasn't completely a lie, Fuyumi had called yesterday, voicing her concerns about her school life, especially with her boyfriend, Yuuta, who was currently on a diet which was ruining both their lives.

"Sure you were Todoroki," Mina giggled, turning her head at the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Oi, asshole." Katsuki said, walking up to Shouto's desk. The bell rang two minutes ago, but there were still stragglers.

"What do you want Bakugou?" Shouto asked, the two girls stepping aside for him to see.

"Me and Deku were wondering if you'd like to eat lunch together." Katsuki muttered lowly, but Shouto heard him nonetheless.

"Feel free to say no." He pouted, and Shouto looked over at Izuku, who waved his hand cutely with a tomato-red blush on his face.

"I'd love to." Shouto said, earning a scoff from Bakugou. "Fine, whatever. Come with me." He said, and Shouto stood up and grabbed his bag, then slung it over his shoulder and followed Bakugou

"What, you're ditching us?" Mina said in a fake-sad voice, causing Shouto to turn around. The girls winked at him and mouthed 'good luck' before he turned around and continued on the path Bakugou was taking him.

"I'm guessing you're the one who wanted me to sit with you." Todoroki questioned, looking at Izuku.

"Yup, you guessed it." Izuku said with a nervous laugh, making Bakugou grit his teeth in anger.

"Stop being so goddamn nice to him, you damn nerd." He said, and Izuku laughed.

"You know, I feel like you and Todoroki here could be really good friends if you put your mind to not being a complete dick, Kacchan." Izuku said, looking over the two with a large grin on his face as they started out the classroom and down the hall to the cafeteria.

"Don't tell me that's why you invited me," Shouto said with a look of unmistakable disappointment. "To become friends with him." He finished.

"No, no, of course not, I just wanted to spend time with my two best friends is all." He said innocently, and Bakugou glared at him. "Listen fucktard, you can only have one best friend." He said angrily.

"Well, that's not true, I have… let's see… you, Todoroki, Uraraka, Iida, and my mom of course." Izuku said, and Todoroki let out a loud laugh. "What?" Izuku giggled, looking over at Shouto as they continued to walk down the hall.

"Your mom?" Shouto continued to laugh and Izuku fake pouted. "What's wrong with that?" He questioned and Bakugou spoke up for him, "He's just mad he doesn't have a mom." Bakugou said, letting out a cold-hearted laugh. "Hey!" Izuku said angrily, punching Katsuki in the shoulder and watching Shouto's face for the slightest hint of shame or sadness, but, it never came.

"It's not nice to say things like that, Kacchan."

"He's only speaking the truth." Shouto said, eyes trained on the floor as he walked. There it was.

"That's not true, I bet your mom loves you a whole lot, she just doesn't show it in… the most conventional ways."

"You know what she did." Todoroki said as they reached the cafeteria.

"Only because of your dick of a father." Said Izuku sadly.

"Yeah, Izuku's right, don't be sad." Bakugou said in a mock concerned tone and Iuku punched him again

"Watch it, asshole!" Bakugou said and both Todoroki and Izuku began laughing at him.

"Oi, it's not fucking funny, you dicks." He said, and they continued to laugh at him all the way to the lunch line.


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Izuku grabbed his now full lunch tray and took a seat at the closest table to the right./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"There was an empty seat beside him and two empty seats across from him. Katsuki was ahead of Shouto, so when Shouto began to race towards the seat beside Izuku, Katsuki took two long strides and then sat down and stuck his tongue out. "Someone's in a rush." Izuku laughed and Todoroki gave a nervous chuckle. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, some asshole's in a rush." Katsuki said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Kacchan!" Izuku scolded, which made Katsuki clear his throat, but he was nowhere near apologizing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Anyway," Shouto said, taking a seat at the table. "I'm really struggling with my English Midoriya, and I heard you got one-hundred percent on your last test, so I was just wondering, um, if you'd help me out a bit." Shouto lied easily, as he too had gotten one-hundred percent on his last English test./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, sure Todoroki, I'd love to help." Izuku responded./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well isn't that just such a coincidence? I didn't do so hot on my last English test either, so I think it would be a great idea if we all studied together." Katsuki grinned and Shouto nearly did a face-palm. God Shouto wanted to smack Katsuki into next year. Then maybe he'd have enough time to get Izuku to like him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sure, we can all study together." Izuku said, oblivious to their true motives. Shouto knew for a fact that Katsuki had gotten Ninety-four percent or something close to that on the last test. he wanted to ask to study without Katsuki's being there, but then that would leave Izuku and Katsuki alone together some other time. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sounds good." Shouto muttered, grabbing the water on his tray, twisting the cap and chugging the whole contents of the bottle down. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Woah Todoroki, slow down, you don't want to fill up on water instead of your meal, do you?" Izuku said, watching the bottle fly from Shouto's hand and into the garbage beside the microwave halfway across the room. "Nice shot!" He nearly yelled, a little too excitedly, which caused Shouto to smile and Katsuki to frown./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I can do that with my eyes closed," Katsuki stated simply./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Really? I'd like to see you try." Said Shouto./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fine." Katsuki growled, picking up his water bottle and chugging the contents down. "Watch and learn." He said, eyeing the trash bin for a moment before closing his eyes, waiting a second and then shooting the bottle straight into the trash can. People around them at the nearer table began to clap and Katsuki opened his eyes then stood up and took a bow. /spanspan style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And that, my friend, is how you put a water bottle in the trash." He laughed dryly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Whatever. It's not like I was trying to impress anyone." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But you were, weren't you?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Both Katsuki and Shouto glared at each other from across the table./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Guys." Izuku said, but they continued to glare at each other. Why were they trying to show off? If only they'd fight like this over me… Izuku thought, fighting off a daydream. "Guys!" He yelled this time and they both turned to him, the cheeks on Shouto turning red./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sorry." Shouto sighed as Katsuki just stared at Izuku. "Shut up nerd. Don't tell me what to fucking do." He grumbled, and Izuku flinched and looked at the ground "S- sorry, Kacchan." He said, and Shouto could have punched Katsuki in the face right then and there, but before he could say anything, Katsuki spoke up and apologized, which caused Izuku to stare up at him blankly. "Since when do you apologize to people?" He asked cautiously, the brightness returning to his eyes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Since you looked so goddamn down about me calling you nerd, you damn nerd."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're such a gentleman Kacchan, apologizing 'cause I feel bad. How sweet.~" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If you don't shut it, I swear to god I'll punch you in the fucking face." Katsuki warned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ah, just like old times." Todoroki cut in, an angry expression on his face./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Whatever, you stupid dog fucker."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Excuse me?" Shouto growled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You heard me." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They both got up and circled around the table, most of the cafeteria had stopped to watch./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Todoroki, Kacchan, stop!" Izuku said, getting up as well and standing to the side. Finally, Shouto and Katsuki lined up with one another and Katsuki put out a hand, and caused an explosion, a deadly one. But before it could reach Shouto, a certain greenette jumped in the way, and the explosion set off in his face, he fell to the ground but not before a punch landed on his cheek from where Shouto had gone to punch Katsuki "Midoriya!" Shouto called out as Izuku fell to the ground, blood oozing from his mouth, a tooth falling with him. "Look what you did, you fucking headass!" Katsuki yelled at Shouto over Izuku's unconscious body which was currently being held by him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Look what I did?! Look what YOU did! He's clearly unconscious because of your explosion. Shouto shouted, staring at Izuku's half singed face. People from class 1-A had come over and were worrying over Izuku./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What happened?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You idiots!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wake him up!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What's wrong with you?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are you insane?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We need to get him to the nurse's office."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The voices said, and Katsuki picked Izuku's limp, light considering the amount of muscle he had on his body up in his arms and carried him alongside Shouto, leaving a almost whole class of concerned students behind/spanspan id="docs-internal-guid-c9be5d5d-7fff-26ee-8156-05357e77fedf"/span/p 


End file.
